The present invention relates to a reinforcement for prefabricated concrete panels with improved bonding to concrete.
Prefabricated concrete panels having a metallic reinforcement composed of longitudinal profiles, optionally connected to each other by transverse profiles, are known.
In such panels, the bonding between the concrete body of the panel and the metal profiles that constitute the reinforcement is crucially important, since the overall mechanical strength of the panel depends on this bonding.
Bonding between a metal profile and concrete is difficult to achieve, due to the fact that the profile has smooth flat surfaces arranged in a single unchanging direction and therefore they do not provide the concrete with any grip along such direction.
In order to solve this problem, reinforcements have been provided which are composed of profiles having perforations on their faces, for example as disclosed in EP 381,000 by the same Applicants, through which the concrete, during the manufacture of the panel, can pass, firmly anchoring the reinforcement in the panel body.
Over the years, this type of reinforcement has been modified in different ways, in order to further increase the bonding effect between the reinforcement and the concrete.